smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
"Alright, Smurfs!" Eska called out the next morning to the Smurfs of the village, "Enough about the Two Day Palooza! And enough worrying about me. Now, this is about the fate of the village! Gargamel has created the toughest monster we could come across! And the only way to stop him from getting there is to throw a spell at him. Now, I asked some friends of mine to stall the monster as long as possible so we could get the ingredients to this. But each of the four ingredients are difficult to get, so I picked out four teams of three to retrieve it!" She cleared her throat and assigned the teams, "Papa, Brainy, and Smurfette; you're in charge of Smurfroot duty." "Even though I am the leader," Papa Smurf saluted, "I will follow your orders to protect this place." Eska smiled and continued, "Eccentric, Glacia, and Hefty; You guys try to find some wormwood. A thin piece of it if you will." "Sounds like a ''sticky ''situation!" Eccentric nudged Glacia. "Can you not?" Glacia narrowed her eyebrows. Eska continued, "Bash, Britze, and Felipe; Moon Grove consists of thousands of stone plates. Find one that looks like a cresent moon." "You can count on us!" Felipe sniffed, "Mon Capitaine!" "Ooh! Déjà Vu!" Bash commented. Finally, Eska turned to Spiro and Benny, "Spiro, Benny, you're with me. We're going to the Mists of Open Minds to retrieve a hopeful thought." "I'll go anywhere you go, Eska," Spiro stated. "Me too," Benny smiled coyly at her. "Eska!" Clumsy stumbled over, "I wanna help with the gathering!" "Well..." Eska looked over her teams, then picked Papa's, "You can help them find the right Smurfroots for the spell." Clumsy chuckled and walked over to Papa, "Golly, thanks, Eska!" "What about us?" Handy called out. "Yea," Lazy yawned, "What do we do?" "If our friends can't stall the monster," Eska explained, "And we aren't back by the time he's there, I want you all to fight for your village! Make weapons! Craft warfare! Do whatever it takes to defend your home!" "Yea!" Everyone agreed. "Eska," Papa put a hand on her shoulder, "You make a fine leader in a time like this." "Thanks, Papa," Eska smiled at him, then turned to her four groups, "Alright, troops! Spread out and find the ingredients! This is the best tactic in order to defeat Trollstroyer!" Meanwhile, near the semi circle of the entrance, the forest scouts waited patiently for Trollstroyer to come. The clouds above them grew grey as Johan paced back and forth. "When's this guy going to get here?!" Johan threw his hands up in the air, "I wanna fight him already!" "Patience, Johan," Savina put her hand on his shoulder, "It's not like he's going to run from the valley of Serenity Meadow." "Or is he?" Gerard pointed to what looked like Trollstroyer. The group got into their fighting stances, but as they awaited, the figure didn't seem to be getting closer. They still kept their stance, he didn't come closer. The third time, the group loosened up, confused. Suddenly, something drilled from underground and popped up. The group was now locking eyes with the red-eyed Trollstroyer. "Ok, guys!" Julia called, "This is it! Let's stall him! For the Smurfs!" "For the Smurfs!" The others repeated. Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story